


A little poem about Wind Waker Link

by Ceramic_Wings



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Poetry, Wind (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceramic_Wings/pseuds/Ceramic_Wings
Summary: Title explains most of what you need to know. The tone of the poem isn't like, happy, I guess, but I wouldn't say it's really negative either. Defiant, maybe.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	A little poem about Wind Waker Link

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ort/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lay Waste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620901) by [Ort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ort/pseuds/Ort). 



I am not the Chosen Hero  
Of the blade of evil's bane  
I am not the Chosen Hero  
Who serves in Hylia's name  
I am not the Chosen Hero  
Clad in green of forests past  
I am not the Chosen Hero  
Born to succeed the chosen last

I am nothing but a child  
From an isle to the south  
Born to sail the seas on high  
Raised on work and sweat of brow  
And with fingers calloused in the way  
A sailor's always are  
Little that the Goddesses say  
Will reach my heart on far

For my music rouses gods of old  
Gods of gale, storm and sea  
The stories that my people've told  
Will guide me where I need  
The sages two play at my side  
Of prayer and life bequest  
Of goddesses, their heedless pride,  
Their folly in the end

I am not the Chosen Hero,  
Spoken of in whispered tales  
I am the Waker of the Wind  
The son of song and gale.


End file.
